Naruto: Roguelike
by solartai
Summary: For those who like videogamer!Naruto fics to be on the more hardcore side.


Drip. Drip. Drip.

Naruto frowned at his surroundings. Hadn't he just been in class talking to Kiba? Now he was in a feature less stone chamber with only one door and no one in sight.

Naruto almost,_ almost, _started to freak out. He didn't have the chance. Without warning a dog leaped on to him from behind. While Naruto fell he instinctively twisted to face his attacker and was rewarded with a sloppy lick to the face.

The dog gave a gleeful bark, like they were old friends. Naruto couldn't help but feel that maybe this dog was part of the reason he was here. Maybe this dog was a conspirator in whatever plot that had put him here?

Naruto brushed away the irrational thought and tried to focus. Iruka-sensei would say that a proper ninja would gather clues and stuff to find a way out of the situation.

Naruto stood and looked around the room. No clues seemed obvious. The door looked very tempting though.

The dog yelped and circled Naruto.

It was at this point he noticed that he had a pouch tied to his leg. He reached in and felt his fingers brush across the handle of a kunai. He took them out and counted five of them.

These were live weapons, not the dulled ones that the academy supplied. Naruto decided to keep these as close as possible.

He watched the dog for a moment while trying to decide if he should use that door even though it might be a trap. Seeing no other option he decided to give it a go.

When he opened the door and started into a pitch black hallway he wasn't really surprised. The place was pretty creepy, after all.

From the darkness a loud squeak echoed. _Rats, _Naruto thought that they must fit in nicely. Naruto turned back to the room to look for some kind of light source inside. Oddly, there seemed to be none. He wasn't sure what that meant on a philosophical level, but he decided to continue anyway. A few tentative steps in to the shadows left Naruto blind as a bat. He felt along the walls while hoping that maybe it wouldn't be a maze that he suspected it would.

Very suddenly Naruto had the feeling that something in the darkness was aware of his presence.

That was when he heard the soft patter of footsteps comming toward him. Naruto was as still as death. There was a growl and Naruto's heart skipped a beat. He could hear the dog behind him rush forward and the sounds of a fierce battle followed.

Naruto may not have trusted the dog, but to let it fight for him alone was not in his nature.

Still completely blind Naruto kinda rushed forward with caution. The yelps and hisses grew louder until Naiuto felt he was almost on top of them. He wasn't rally sure what to do to help. Stabbing randomly with a kunai seemed dangerous and he could already see the corpse of the dog that would be the result.

A thought struck him. He pulled out a kunai a and with a quick movement drug it across the wall. The light created was dim and only lasted a second, but it was enough to tell the position of the animals.

It was unfortunate that Naruto couldn't move after he saw the rat. It was huge- as big as the dog even. How...?

There was a hiss and a growl. Naruto used the kunai again on the wall. The dog had it jaws wrapped around the giant rats neck.

There was a loud crunch and the dark hall fell into silence. It was moment later that Naruto heard something land on the ground before him and Naruto didn't feel the need to guess what.

"Good boy..." Naruto praised unsurely. There was heavy panting and yelp from the dog. It would be best if Naruto didn't get on his bad side. At least he didn't have deal with that rat now.

Fate intervened and the sounds of soft steps and shrill hisses came from behind him.

"Run!" Naruto shouted at the dog as he broke out into a wild blind sprint. He drug the kunai across the wall as he ran. It was almost pointless as he barely comprehend the shadows he saw before him.

There sounds of frenzied rodents grew closer and Naruto feared he might have a heart attack. He turned the corner he almost didn't see and he could make out the shape of a door.

He hit the door with his full weight and it opened easily. As soon as he was in he slammed the door behind him and bolted it.

There was a yelp.

"Shit." Naruto unbolted the door and flung it open and the dog sped in. Naruto slammed the door once more and bolted it.

Naruto told himself to breathe because he wasn't doing that at the moment.

The dog gave him a look full of hope. He returned it with a glare.

It was a few seconds before Naruto felt steady enough to walk. He looked around the empty room. No, not empty. There were stair leading up at the far end of the room. Next to it was a sign.

Entrance level one.

Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

XXX

sort of nice little prologue. If you like it tell me. I have a lot of the plot planned out, but I want to know if you like the idea.

Wait till you see his party members! Guess who and I'll make you a shopkeeper.


End file.
